


Лакомая Отрада (The Joye of Snacks)

by Lesli_rus



Series: Johnlock Christmas stories [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baking, Banter, Christmas, Domesticity, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, gingerbread, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Приближается Рождество, и Шерлок удивляет Джона недавно приобретенными кулинарными навыками. Джон, в свою очередь, просто... удивляет Шерлока.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Christmas stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040729
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Лакомая Отрада (The Joye of Snacks)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Joye of Snacks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151811) by [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/pseuds/khorazir). 



> От Автора:  
> Эта история и рисунок созданы для 2020 Advent Collection Johnlock Style. Тема была «Сделать пряничный домик». Эта история не связана ни с одной из моих серий, и изначально не предполагалось, что она будет настолько длинной. Название вдохновлено печально известной книгой Нянюшки Ягг «Лакомая Отрада» из серии книг Терри Пратчетта «Плоский мир».
> 
> От Переводчика:  
> Нянюшка Ягг, она же Гита Ягг — ведьма из Ланкра. Глава огромного семейства. Наряду с Матушкой Ветровоск является одной из самых авторитетных ведьм Ланкра.  
> Нянюшка обладает несомненным литературным талантом. Она автор трех книг, две из которых были изданы в Анк-Морпорке — «Сказки Мамаши Ягг Для Маленьких (с картинками)» и «Поваренная книга Нянюшки Ягг». Третья книга — «Лакомая Отрада» — была запрещена к изданию. Подробнее можно прочитать тут: https://dnevniki.ykt.ru/future_girl/311532 и тут (рецепты) http://povary.ru/forum/index.php?showtopic=376 
> 
> Пройдя по ссылке на оригинал, чуть ниже, вы найдёте потрясающий рисунок от Автора! 
> 
> Благодарность за вычитку бете - Ivaristal!
> 
> Все ошибки мои и только мои!

_Имбирный пряник._

Это первое, что чувствует Джон, входя домой после долгой смены в центре вакцинации. Несмотря на стрессовые условия, он ценит то, что его попросили там поработать. Это проблеск надежды с тех пор, как началась пандемия, хотя пройдет некоторое время, пока все не придет в норму. Тем не менее, и он и миссис Хадсон собираются сделать прививки в начале нового года, она — из-за своего возраста, а он — из-за своей профессии, и это дает ему надежду, что его постоянный страх принести болезнь домой к Шерлоку и особенно миссис Ха снизится.

Стянув и повесив куртку, он снимает маску [FFP2](https://ibb.co/QmvVHgT)1, бросает ее в кастрюлю, которую они используют для стерилизации, и закрывает крышку. Он дезинфицирует руки и, улыбаясь, еще раз глубокого вдыхает чудесный аромат, наполняющий все пространство 221. Миссис Хадсон, похоже, занята выпечкой, а это значит, что они с Шерлоком скоро окажутся в удачном положении, «оказывая ей услугу» и пробуя ее творения, дабы убедиться, что все «в порядке». Конечно, они всегда более чем в порядке, и это миссис Хадсон, в самом деле, делает _им_ одолжение, делясь с ними едой, которую будет есть Шерлок, даже если он полностью увлечен расследованием и не обращает внимания на мир и потребности своего тела. Но все, что удовлетворяет его пристрастие к сладкому, может быть помещено туда, где он, вероятнее всего, найдет это, вместе с чашкой чая, и он рано или поздно это съест.

Как и Джон, в последнее время Шерлок был чрезвычайно занят, решая дела онлайн для частных клиентов и время от времени рискуя и помогая Лестрейду и некоторым другим сотрудникам столичной полиции. Джон ожидал, что Шерлок очень быстро сойдет с ума от скуки из-за ограничений, наложенных пандемией на их повседневную жизнь, но Шерлоку на удивление хорошо удается занять себя экспериментами, расследованием дел, сочинением музыки, чтением и готовкой для них время от времени. Он даже иногда убирает и наводит порядок, присматривает за стиркой, стерилизует маски и, что больше всего шокирует — ходит по магазинам.

Джон еще не совсем уверен, что делать со своим странно домашним Шерлоком — не то чтобы он возражал, когда за ним так ухаживали. Это не единственное изменение, произошедшее за последние месяцы. Есть еще эти... взгляды. Переглядывания. Что угодно. Странные взгляды, всегда немедленно прекращающиеся, когда Джон отвечает тем же. Не раз Шерлок краснел, как будто его застукивали за чем-то постыдным или запретным. И больше прикосновений. В мелочах. Рука на плече здесь, задержавшееся прикосновение пальцев, когда они передают друг другу вещи там, непосредственная близость, пока они проводят время, сидя на диване, массаж ног и ступней, когда они сидят каждый в своем кресле. И, конечно, об этом никогда не говорят и никак не признают. Но Джон не может не подозревать, что что-то происходит. Что-то назревало между ними... что ж... по сути, постоянно, но какие странные обстоятельства пандемии довели все до кипения?

Будь это любой другой человек, Джон был бы уверен, что с ним флиртуют. Но с Шерлоком... Он ведь не делает такого, да? Ну, иногда он флиртует, но только для того, чтобы добиться признания, соблазнить свидетелей или обмануть преступников. Даже его предложение Джанин было обманом (как, по-видимому, и его сексуальные подвиги, о которых Джанин болтала таблоидам). Но с Джоном... существует определенная привязанность, он в этом уверен, и даже нечто более глубокое и серьезное. Когда у Джона заподозрили положительный результат на COVID, Шерлок беспокоился и переживал даже больше, чем сам Джон, изо всех сил докучал брату, чтобы сделал быстрый тест, который, к счастью, оказался отрицательным. Взамен Шерлоку придется сводить родителей на мюзикл, как только театры откроются вновь — это то, что он ненавидит, но, по-видимому, принял без возражений в обмен на то, что Майкрофт подергает за кое-какие ниточки. Джон уже почти уверен, что Шерлок влюблен в него, но, будучи тем, кем он есть, и не имея опыта в этой области, Шерлок не знает, как признаться в этом. Поэтому он добивается расположения Джона музыкой, домашней едой и повышенным вниманием, когда речь заходит о поддержании квартиры в пригодных для жизни условиях. По-своему это довольно трогательно. А также невероятно нервирует, потому что все это было с момента первого локдауна, еще весной, а сейчас почти Рождество, и ничего, черт возьми, не меняется. _Наверное,_ думает Джон _, мне следует набраться мужества и наконец что-то предпринять, потому что он, черт возьми, не собирается этого делать._

— Ого-го, — доносится со стороны двери миссис Хадсон, заставляя Джона слегка подпрыгнуть. Она выглядывает и улыбается, в волосах у нее бигуди. — Тяжелый день, Джон?

— Да. Но хорошо делать что-то, чтобы помочь бороться с этой пандемией. Ваши имбирные пряники пахнут восхитительно, миссис Хадсон.

— Да? Только это не мои. Шерлок печет и что-то делает на кухне с тех пор, как ты ушел утром. Он говорит, что это для дела, но я думаю, что он опять немного увлекся, дорогой мой. Иди наверх и посмотри.

Джон с легкой тревогой смотрит на лестницу. В то время как Шерлок научился готовить с удивительной легкостью, Шерлок и выпечка — это совсем другое дело. Последний раз, когда он пытался испечь хлеб, потому что тот закончился, а они не хотел рисковать и выходить в магазин, завершился тем, что кухня была настолько задымлена, что им пришлось проветривать ее в течение пары дней, и куском угля — все потому, что Шерлок забыл установить таймер для духовки и отвлекся на онлайн-расследование, в результате чего хлеб сгорел.

— Пожарная сигнализация не сработала?

— На этот раз он был осторожен, — с улыбкой качает головой миссис Хадсон. — Но сказал, что мне нельзя подглядывать. Я понятия не имею, чем он занимается. Давай, иди уже.

**– <o>–**

Соблазнительный аромат имбиря, корицы, гвоздики, аниса, мускатного ореха и других пряностей, традиционно используемых для приготовления имбирных пряников, усиливается по мере того, как Джон поднимается по лестнице. Слышен отчетливый запах горького миндаля, меда и цитрусовых ноток. _Черт возьми, Шерлок_ _решил выложиться по полной со своей выпечкой,_ размышляет Джон, открывая дверь в гостиную.

И это в самом деле так. Практически каждая поверхность столов в гостиной покрыта противнями для выпечки. Видна также бумага для выпечки, лежащая на тарелках и на всех их деревянных разделочных досках. Все это украшено пряниками разных форм и размеров. Некоторые, похоже, помечены маленькими бумажными карточками, и на всех надписи из сахарной глазури — в основном буквы и цифры, которые странным образом (или не странным для Шерлока) кажутся химическими и даже [структурными формулами](https://ibb.co/cYKbJ3P)2. Запах ошеломляющий и очень, очень приятный. У Джона урчит в животе.

Его внимание привлекает грохот со стороны кухни. Джон подходит, заглядывая за раздвижные двери, и невольно смеется. Как и ожидалось, кухня выглядит как поле битвы. На него накатывает волна жара, несмотря на открытые окна кухни и гостиной. Что-то печется в духовке. Повсюду стоят башни из-под использованных мисок и кастрюль. Джон гадает, откуда все это взялось. Шерлок позаимствовал все имущество для выпечки, а также большую часть кухонной утвари у миссис Хадсон и, вероятно, в кафе «Speedy’s»? Раковина невидима, также погребена под использованной посудой. В середине стола ставятся два разных химических эксперимента. Разноцветная сахарная глазурь размазана... повсюду.

И в центре этого хаоса стоит Шерлок. Несмотря на адскую жару, на нем самый теплый халат из шотландки, поверх Рубашки-которая-должна-быть-запрещена-потому-что-она-так-чертовски-тесна-что-заставляет-меня-чувствовать-себя-странно, как тайно называет ее Джон. Лицо Шерлока украшают защитные очки, делая его черты еще более странными, чем обычно, и удивительно пропорциональными, заставляя сердце Джона подпрыгнуть, а желудок — выполнить забавные сальто. Никто, кроме причудливого соседа Джона, не может выглядеть одновременно глупым, очаровательным, сексуальным и совершенно, душераздирающе милым и красивым.

Шерлок еще не заметил Джона, занятый тем, что аккуратно наносит сахарную глазурь на кусочек имбирного пряника чем-то похожим на пипетку. Когда Джон подходит ближе, то видит, что перед Шерлоком появляются очертания пряничного домика — и что у дома очень узнаваемые особенности: красный навес с белыми надписями, шесть окон с белыми рамами, декоративные железные перила, воссозданные в черной глазури, и очень знакомая дверь, на которой Шерлок в настоящее время выводит 221Б желтой глазурью.

Джон просто наблюдает за ним в полном восхищении. Тот полностью поглощен своей задачей. В волосах и на воротнике рубашки — сахарная глазурь. На носу бисеринками выступает пот, но он даже не пытается его смахнуть. Он выглядит таким мило взлохмаченным и взъерошенным, что Джон чувствует, как его сердце тонет в волне эмоций. Он так сильно любит этого нелепого человека. И он хочет, чтобы Шерлок наконец-то узнал об этом, четко и недвусмысленно, каковы бы ни были последствия.

Внезапно почувствовав себя смелым, почти безрассудным, Джон подходит, огибает стол и откашливается, только когда оказывается рядом с Шерлоком, который, похоже, до сих пор его не замечал. Шерлок слегка подпрыгивает, но быстро приходит в себя.

— Не ешь те, что помечены формулами, — предупреждает он, махнув рукой с пипеткой в сторону гостиной.

— Почему? — спрашивает Джон. — Они вкусно пахнут. Не знал, что ты такой мастер по приготовлению имбирных пряников.

Шерлок закатывает глаза, но все равно выглядит довольным.

— На самом деле это не так уж трудно, особенно когда овладел основами химии.

— Что ты и сделал, — улыбается Джон.

— Что я и сделал. Если ты помнишь, Джон, у меня степень магистра в этой области. В любом случае если хочешь попробовать, возьми те, что на подносе, вон там, — кивает он на маленький столик, стоящий у стены, отделяющей кухню от лестницы.

— А что не так с теми, что в гостиной?

— В большинстве из них содержится кое-какой яд.

— Яд?

— Цианид, мышьяк и [мускатный орех](https://ibb.co/WWLLpbf)3.

Джон переводит взгляд с Шерлока на гостиную и обратно, хмурясь.

— Дело? — осмеливается спросить он.

— Дело, да. Был найден тяжелобольной мужчина, в содержимом желудка была обнаружилась большая порция имбирных пряников, или, если быть точным, их немецкий вариант — [_Lebkuchen_](https://ibb.co/0F4TqJr) 4. Его жена, которая пекла пряники, утверждает, что ее рецепт был обычным, унаследованным от немецкой бабушки. Я экспериментировал с тем, как подсыпать в них яд, чтобы эти вещества не проявлялись на токсикологических скринингах и не были обнаружены на вкус.

— Ладно... а ты уверен, что те, вон там, безопасны?

— Да. Я сам съел почти половину упомянутой порции и чувствую себя прекрасно. И я вел подробные записи того, что входило в каждую партию. Подозреваю, что женщина действительно намеревалась отравить своего партнера, используя большое количество мускатного ореха в своем рецепте, что вызвало реакцию миристицина и элемицина5 в пряности совместно с транквилизаторами ее мужа. Я экспериментировал с различным количеством мускатного ореха, но также и с более обыкновенными ядами.

Джон улыбается, кладет себе кусочек, — надеясь, нетоксичного имбирного пряника — и осторожно откусывает. Просто превосходно. Количество мускатного ореха в самый раз. Он кивает в сторону наполовину собранного пряничного домика перед Шерлоком и на дверь в его руке:

— 221Б, — произносит он.

Шерлок пожимает плечами, на щеках появляется легкий румянец.

— Что ж, оставалось много кусков — неядовитых... Я подумал, что это будет хорошим рождественским подарком для миссис Ха.

— Это замечательная идея, — тепло улыбается ему Джон. — Ей понравится. Хм... нужна помощь?

— На самом деле, да. Ты можешь подержать кусочки, пока я склеиваю их вместе сахарной глазурью.

— Конечно.

Подойдя к нему, Джон чувствует, как желудок вновь переворачивается. Шерлок пахнет... восхитительно. Он почти всегда так пахнет, за исключением тех случаев, когда для расследования ему приходится экспериментировать с ядовитыми химическими веществами, или провести полдня в морге, или копаться в мусорных баках, или, что еще хуже, когда он выкуривает редкую тайную сигарету. Но его обычный «Шерлокозапах» прекрасен: теплый, знакомый, слегка пряный и очень, очень человеческий.

С пылающим лицом Джон протискивается мимо Шерлока к раковине.

— Я только еще раз вымою руки, и потом я весь твой.

Возможно, это была игра света, но Шерлок, кажется, становится выше, услышав это заявление. Он сглатывает.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Шерлок.

Это Джон слишком мнительный, или голос Шерлока слегка охрип? Он вытирает руки почти чистым кухонным полотенцем и снова подходит к Шерлоку. Сбоку на шее у него сахарная глазурь, вероятно, потому, что рассеянно почесался, а пальцы были липкими. Она прямо перед глазами Джона. Он облизывает губы. Сердце бешено заколотилось. Пот, который не имеет ничего общего с жаром, исходящим от духовки, начинает стекать с волос на лоб.

— Джон, ты можешь... — Шерлок повернулся к нему, лишь для того, чтобы застыть и посмотреть на него с комичным выражением на лице из-за нелепых защитных очков. Он выглядит... удивленным. Даже шокированным. Джон может только догадываться, как _он_ должен выглядеть для Шерлока, и что его друг способен прочесть в выражении _его_ лица. Все признаки притяжения должны быть совершенно очевидны, чтобы их смог увидеть самый наблюдательный человек в мире. И на этот раз Джон не возражает. _Пусть видит — и делает с этим все, что хочет._ Он сглатывает и вздергивает подбородок.

Шерлок тоже сглатывает. Возможно, дело в очках, но зрачки у него расширены. Румянец на щеках стал еще ярче. Он сглатывает вновь.

— У тебя сахар на воротнике. И на шее, — говорит Джон слегка подрагивающим голосом.

— О, — выдыхает Шерлок, сильно вытянувшись и стоя неподвижно. Однако его рука, держащая пипетку, слегка дрожит. Он весь — комок нервов, намного хуже, чем Джон, который чувствует, как растворяется в эмоциях.

— Ага.

Шерлок снова сглатывает.

— Ты... не мог бы ты... помочь?

— С сахаром?

Дрожащий выдох. Моргание, и еще одно.

— Да. С... сахаром.

— Хорошо.

Джон вновь облизывает губы. Пульс на длинной шее Шерлока учащается. Он слегка поворачивает голову, еще больше обнажая шею. Слегка приоткрывает губы и высовывает язык, чтобы смочить их. Джон воспринимает это как приглашение. Потянувшись, он зацепляет двумя пальцами воротник Рубашки-которая-должна-быть-запрещена, и тянет его вниз, чтобы получить лучший доступ к покрытой сахаром коже там, где слипаются тонкие пушистые волоски. Сделав последний, вселяющий мужество вдох, Джон наклоняется и касается кожи языком.

По телу Шерлока словно пробегает электрический разряд. Однако он не отстраняется, но позволяет себе дрожащий выдох.

— Порядок? — тихо спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок издает низкий горловой звук, похоже, не в состоянии говорить. Однако Джону нужно его явно выраженное согласие, чтобы чувствовать себя достаточно комфортно, для продолжения, особенно учитывая, насколько непривычен Шерлок к такого рода прикосновениям и их последствиям.

— Шерлок? Хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

Голова Шерлока дергается.

— Знаешь, мне нужно более существенное согласие, — мягко говорит Джон, его губы все еще в нескольких дюймах от задней стороны шеи Шерлока.

— Не останавливайся, — выдыхает Шерлок.

Джон улыбается, прижимается еще ближе и проводит языком длинную полосу на шее Шерлока. Шерлок реагирует, содрогаясь всем телом, но не похоже, что это ему неприятно. Напротив, глаза полуприкрыты, а в уголках рта играет улыбка. Он издает еще один рокочущий звук, попадающий Джону прямо в пах.

— Вот так, да? — поддразнивает Джон, его уверенность растет. Шерлок действительно хочет этого. Джон никогда не смел и мечтать о том, что настанет день, когда он будет вылизывать шею Шерлока и тот позволит, даже поощрит его.

— На удивление, да, — отвечает Шерлок ошеломленно, благоговейно и в то же время радостно. Он сглатывает, откашливается, его напряженные плечи расслабляются. Голос приобретает более привычный властный тон.

— И разу уж ты этим занимаешься... кажется, что сахарная глазурь попала и на рубашку спереди. На горло сбоку. На подбородок. И на губы.

— О, неужели? Дай-ка я посмотрю, — тихо смеется Джон, протягивая руку и нежно притягивает голову Шерлока к своей. Немного поколебавшись, чтобы убедиться, действительно ли Шерлок не против того, что они собираются сделать, и не видя никакого дискомфорта или нежелания, лишь удивление и волнение, с неким намеком на нервозность. Ободренный, он прикасается губами к губам Шерлока. Шерлок замирает, хотя и ненадолго, и бросается вперед, отвечая на поцелуй с большей страстью, чем Джон ожидал. Однако тот быстро приходит в себя, его инстинкты и годы подавленной тоски берут верх. Шерлок на вкус как пряники и чай.

Они долго целуются, сначала нежно и несколько неуклюже из-за неудобного угла и нелепых очков Шерлока, которые он тут же снимает. Развернувшись к Джону и полностью прижавшись к нему, он углубляет поцелуй, очаровательный в своем рвении в сочетании с явным отсутствием опыта.

В конце концов, они прерывают поцелуй, чтобы вдохнуть и позволить мыслям догнать эмоции. Шерлок смотрит на Джона так, словно тот прекраснее всех. И Джон знает, что до конца своей жизни никогда не устанет от этого взгляда. Наверное, он точно так же смотрит на Шерлока. Протянув руку, он прикасается к его волосам, а потом легко проводит рукой по щеке.

— Звучит, будто тебе довольно неприятно от всей этой сахарной глазури в странных местах, — бормочет Джон, наклоняясь вперед, покусывая подбородок Шерлока. Он сладкий на вкус, и Джон улыбается в поцелуй.

Шерлок фыркает, звук отдается эхом в его груди. Он извивается от Джоновых прикосновений и тоже улыбается.

— Так и есть. Твоя помощь неоценима.

Кажется, он обрел еще большую уверенность в себе, или ему удается лучше скрывать нервозность. Джон чувствует облегчение от того, что Шерлок спокойно принимает то, что должно быть для него совершенно новой территорией, и более того, похоже, наслаждается этим.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе избавиться от нее здесь или... где-нибудь еще? — спрашивает он, глядя на Шерлока сквозь ресницы. Он тоже нервничает. Хотя раньше он и был с мужчинами, это никогда не было всерьез. Никакие его отношения, даже его неудачный брак с Мэри, никогда не были настолько серьезными и важными, как то, что у него сейчас с Шерлоком, — и все, что было все это время: дружба, доверие, знание того, что этот выдающийся, странный, замечательный человек — любовь всей его жизни. Это... главное. Он не хочет все испортить.

— Если «где-нибудь еще» подразумевает комнату с горизонтальной поверхностью, на которую можно лечь, то да, я был бы очень рад.

Джон счастливо смеется, его охватывает облегчение.

— Остались ли в этой квартире горизонтальные поверхности, еще не занятые отравленными пряниками?

— Моя кровать все еще свободна, — ухмыляется Шерлок, его глаза озорно блестят.

— Вот как?

— Да.

Они смотрят друг на друга и начинают смеяться, соприкасаясь лбами, когда подаются навстречу. Слегка придя в себя, Джон серьезно смотрит на Шерлока.

— Знаешь, это все изменит.

— Мне это известно, — наклоняя голову, отвечает Шерлок. — Но сейчас самое время, не так ли? Напряжение, — кажется, это называется «сохнуть» — между нами стало невыносимым, по крайней мере для меня. И я хотел бы попробовать это. С тобой. Если ты не против.

— Нет.

Джон чмокает его в губы, и это приводит к новым поцелуям.

— Спальня? — спрашивает Джон, когда через некоторое время они распутываются, чтобы действительно иметь возможность двигаться.

Шерлок судорожно выдыхает, несколько раз моргает, сглатывает, а затем серьезно кивает.

— Спальня, — хрипит он и протягивает руку Джону, который берет ее с энтузиазмом, переплетая их пальцы и позволяет утянуть себя.

**– <o>–**

Они доходят до того, что снимают с Шерлока халат, а с Джона — свитер, и Джон начинает расстегивать пуговицы Рубашки-которая-должна-быть-запрещена, нежно посасывая горло Шерлока, когда на кухне срабатывает пожарная сигнализация.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> 1 — Класс защиты FFP2 подходит для работы в условиях токсичной и канцерогенной пыли, наличия аэрозолей, масла и воды. Этот тип респираторов, по мнению экспертов, может обеспечить защиту от вируса во многих случаях, но не гарантирует ее. Так, к примеру, сотрудникам, потенциально контактирующим с больными, и врачам их использовать не рекомендовано. Этот респиратор можно использоваться шесть — восемь часов. Снимать его нужно максимально осторожно, не касаясь внешней части. После того как снимете респиратор, вымойте руки с мылом или обработайте санитайзером.
> 
> 2 — Структурная формула — это разновидность химической формулы, графически описывающая расположение и порядок связи атомов в соединении, выраженное на плоскости или в трехмерном пространстве. Связи в структурных формулах обозначаются валентными черточками.
> 
> 3 — Мускатный орех и мускатный цвет ядовиты, их употребляют в небольшом количестве в сладких блюдах, кондитерских изделиях, консервной промышленности, для ароматизации овощей и горчиц.
> 
> 4 — Нюрнбергские пряники (нем. Nürnberger Lebkuchen) — традиционные пряники из франко-баварского (немецкого) города Нюрнберга, известные еще со времен Средневековья. Особенно популярны в рождественский период, хотя изготавливаются и продаются круглый год. Нюрнбергский пряник с 1 июля 1996 г. является патентованной охраняемой торговой маркой для пряников, произведенных только в Нюрнберге.  
> Под нюрнбергскими пряниками понимаются как правило большие и преимущественно круглые, глазированные шоколадом («schokoliert») или неглазированные («natur») сахаристые пряники с темной начинкой, а также белые пряники. Отличием нюрнбергских пряников от других является очень высокое процентное содержание ореховой массы при незначительной доле или даже полном отсутствии муки. Пряники также часто содержат миндаль и цукаты. Нюрнбергскими пряниками наивысшего качества, неизменно присутствующими в ассортименте всех производителей и продавцов, считается сорт нюрнбергских пряников «Елизавета» (нем. Elisenlebkuchen), который его производитель назвал в честь своей дочери Элизабет. Он содержит как минимум 25% миндаля, лесного ореха или грецкого ореха и максимум 10% муки. Известны и рецепты других видов нюрнбергских пряников и коврижек.  
> Продаются также бесформенные и кусковые пряники и их лом, не уступающие по качеству и вкусу фигурным пряникам. Популярны пряники в декоративных и подарочных фирменных жестяных коробочках, в том числе в музыкальных шкатулках, и в прочей оригинальной упаковке.
> 
> 5 — миристицин — кристаллическое вещество с температурой плавления 30°С, выделяемое из высших фракций мускатного эфирного масла, французской петрушки и укропа. Может давать осадок из старого эфирного масла мускатного ореха. Имеет слабый, ароматичный запах. Является производным элемицина.  
> Вот тут (совершенно случайно) нашла про миристицин, мускатный орех и наркотики (читайте на свой страх и риск) — https://tgraph.io/Miristicin-MMDA-i-ego-ehkstrakciya-iz-muskatnogo-oreha-08-27 
> 
> Элемицин — летучее ароматное вещество природного происхождения, содержится в эстрагоне, сирени, мускатном орехе и эфирном масле мускатного ореха, растениях рода Цимбопогон.


End file.
